


There’s Glitter On The Floor

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Am Neujahrsmorgen ist New York eine Geisterstadt. Die Stadt, die angeblich niemals schläft, schließt noch einmal die Augen und holt tief Luft, bevor ein neues, lautes Jahr anbricht. Jenny überquert die Straße vor dem Bürogebäude, in dem sich der New York Spectator eingenistet hat, und sieht dabei nur einmal nach links und rechts. Das genügt. Normalerweise muss man sich fortwährend umsehen, wenn man nicht überfahren werden will. Jenny x Nate. One-Shot. [Post-Staffel-6]
Relationships: Nate Archibald/Jenny Humphrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	There’s Glitter On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Die Lyrics gehören zu Taylor Swifts "New Year's Eve"- ich habe selbstverständlich keine Rechte an dem Song oder an den hier verwendeten Figuren aus dem schönen, kühlen GG-Universum.

**There’s Glitter On The Floor**

  
Am Neujahrsmorgen ist New York eine Geisterstadt. Die Stadt, die angeblich niemals schläft, schließt noch einmal die Augen und holt tief Luft, bevor ein neues, lautes Jahr anbricht. Jenny überquert die Straße vor dem Bürogebäude, in dem sich der New York Spectator eingenistet hat, und sieht dabei nur einmal nach links und rechts. Das genügt. Normalerweise muss man sich fortwährend umsehen, wenn man nicht überfahren werden will.

Auf ihren flachen Absätzen fühlt Jenny sich eigenartig klein, doch sie hat nicht die Nerven, sich heute auf hohen Hacken zu bewegen. Ihre Füße haben seit Jahren nicht mehr so wehgetan. Selbst die Fashion Week in Paris, bei der sieben Zentimeter unter der Ferse das Minimum sind, hat sie nicht so umgehauen wie der letzte Abend.

Turnschuhe sind nicht ihr Ding und werden es nie sein, aber sie kann nicht leugnen, dass die auf eine dynamische Art hässlichen Turnschuhe mit den orangefarbenen Streifen, die sie sich von der Freundin ihres Vaters ohne deren Wissen geliehen hat, irgendwie bequem sind. Trotzdem möchte sie nicht gesehen werden, wie sie so etwas trägt. Es ist auch seltsam, wie leise ihre Schritte sind. Es kommt ihr so vor, als würde sie sich anschleichen.

Das Bürogebäude ist mit einem PIN gesperrt, doch ihre Gehirnzellen bekommen die sechsstellige Zahlenkombination, die ihr Bruder am Abend zuvor ganz selbstverständlich eingetippt hat, gerade noch so zusammen. 121008. Irgendwie hat sie es wirklich sich geschafft, das einzuprägen. Eigentlich ein Wunder, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass es ihr gestern irgendwann nicht mehr gelungen war, ihre Martinis zu zählen. Dabei mochte sie Martinis nicht einmal besonders. Es war bloß leichter, sich nach Serena zu richten und niemanden aufwendig erklären zu müssen, in welchem Mischverhältnis ihr Cola und Whiskey am Besten schmeckten.

_There's glitter on the floor after the party_  
_Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby_

  
Als sie das Foyer betritt, verschlägt ihr die abgestandene Luft kurz den Atem. Es sieht schon wieder einigermaßen sauber aus, der Boden wurde gewischt und der durchdringende Geruch von Putzmitteln vermischt sich mit den wenig aromatischen Resten von verschüttetem Alkohol und Schweiß. Jenny versucht, durch den Mund zu atmen und sich daran zu erinnern, in welcher Ecke der Redaktion sie entschieden hat, ihre Schuhe auszuziehen.

Aus dem Nebenzimmer hört sie ein lautes Klirren und ein leises Fluchen. Vielleicht hat eine der Putzfrauen ihre Schuhe bereits gefunden – oder eine Box mit all den vergessenen Kleinigkeiten angelegt. Sie kann ja unmöglich der einzige Partygast gewesen sein, der irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke oder Handtaschen zurückgelassen hat. Bestimmt waren in der Redaktion Accessoires im Wert von mehreren Zehntausenden Dollar verstreut.

„Hallo?“ Ihre Stimme hallt von den Wänden wider. Kein Wunder, viele der Schreibtische und Stühle, die normalerweise hier stehen, wurden für die Party aus dem Weg geräumt und bei den hohen Decken, entsteht leicht ein Echo.

„Jenny?“ Sie wirbelt herum und hätte sich am liebsten in Luft aufgelöst. Neben einem umgestürzten Glastisch, den sie für die Quelle des Krachs hält, steht Nate Archibald. In einer ausgeleierten Jogginghose, einem fleckigen T-Shirt und mit einer Flasche Glasreiniger in der einen Hand. Und einem Putzlappen in der anderen Hand.

_Candle wax and polaroids on the hardwood floor_  
_You and me from the night before, but_

  
„Was machst du denn hier?“

Sie stellen dieselbe Frage im selben Moment und darüber kann Nate nur lachen, während sie spürt, wie ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wird. In Nates Nähe wird sie sich nie ganz erwachsen fühlen. Damit hat sie sich abgefunden und sie war gestern Abend noch sehr stolz auf sich, dass sie eine ganze Nacht am selben Ort wie Nate, Blair, Chuck, Serena und Dan ausgehalten hat. Vor ein paar Jahren wäre das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen und Jenny glaubt nicht daran, dass Blair Waldorf jemals so ganz damit aufhören wird, sie irgendwie zu hassen, aber gestern hat Blair sich friedlich gegeben. Feierlich. Sie haben sogar angestoßen und Blair hat ihr ein Kompliment für ihre Frisur gemacht. Nicht für ihr Kleid oder ihre Schuhe, sondern für ihre Haare. Etwas, das auf ihrem Kopf wächst – und nicht von einem Designer kommt, den man in Blairs Welt irgendwie respektabel finden kann, auch wenn Jenny seine Sachen trägt. Sie reißt sich zusammen und fokussiert sich auf die Gegenwart. Silvester ist vorbei. Die Neues-Jahr-Neue-Jenny-Scheiße glaubt sie schon lange nicht mehr, aber sie muss das Jahr trotzdem nicht mit einer Blamage beginnen.

„Wieso räumst du hier auf?“

„Weil ich hier die Verantwortung hab. Und weil es einigermaßen sauber sein muss, wenn heute Nachmittag alle verkatert und frisch geduscht hier aufkreuzen und arbeiten wollen.“ Er grinst verzweifelt. „Ich hab die Praktikantin gebeten, eine Putzfirma auf den Namen Archibald für den ersten Januar zu buchen… hat soweit auch geklappt, aber leider kommen die erst um sechs Uhr abends, also exakt zwölf Stunden zu spät. Und in New York heute so ganz spontan jemanden zu finden, der Zeit hat, die Redaktion zu putzen… eher schwierig.“

„Klingt als hättest du eine Praktikantin weniger.“

„Mal gucken.“

„Du bist viel zu nett. Bei W oder der Times könnte man nach so einer Aktion keinen Fuß mehr über die Schwelle setzen.“ Irgendwie ist es schön, dass Nate sich nicht so besonders verändert hat, obwohl er der Chefredakteur einer der erfolgreichsten Zeitungen der Stadt ist. Irgendwie ist es natürlich auch dämlich, aber Nate hat schon immer so eine gewisse Dämlichkeit an sich gehabt, die ihn auch ein bisschen ausmacht.

„Der Spectator will sich eben in jeglicher Hinsicht von der Masse abheben.“ Bei fast jedem anderen New Yorker würde so ein Satz bitter klingen, aber nicht bei Nate. Sie hat schon oft gedacht, dass er eher dem Klischee eines gutmütigen Kaliforniers entspricht. Er gehört eigentlich an einen Ort, an dem die Menschen grundlegend bessere Laune haben. Und an dem man in der U-Bahn nicht damit rechnen muss, in einer Sprache beleidigt zu werden, die man nicht kennt und die vielleicht auch frei erfunden ist. „Aber die glamouröse Jennifer Humphrey ist bestimmt nicht hier, weil sie neuerdings hellsehen kann und mir helfen will, oder?“

„Ich suche eigentlich nur meine Schuhe…“ Bei dem Stichwort wirft er einen Blick auf ihre Füße und verbeißt sich ein Grinsen. Wenn er selbst nicht so wenig herausgeputzt wäre, dann müsste ihr das direkt unangenehm sein, so gesehen zu werden, aber so ist es irgendwie ganz okay.

„Dan hat dich ins Taxi getragen, weil du barfuß warst. Ich erinnere mich.“ Und das war nicht mehr okay. Jenny sieht noch vage vor sich, dass sie sich an den Hals ihres Bruders geklammert hat, der stärker ist als er aussieht und strikt dagegen gewesen ist, dass sie mit einer hauchdünnen Strumpfhose über den Bürgersteig läuft.

_Don't read the last page_  
_But I stay when you're lost, and I'm scared_  
_And you're turning away_

  
„Louboutins, kirschrot, Größe 7?“ Seine Mundwinkel zucken und er deutet hinter sich in Richtung eines etwas kleineren Büros.

„Ein Zimmer weiter, halb unter dem Sofa. Eine weniger präzise Beschreibung hätte es auch getan… ich hatte sehr gewissenhafte Gäste. Abgesehen von einer Menge Dreck haben sie nichts hinterlassen.“

Während er redet ist sie an ihm vorbei in das Büro gegangen. Zum ersten Mal bemerkt sie das Schild neben dem Türrahmen. Nate Archibald. Chefredakteur. Schlicht – und ein Understatement. Es wundert sie nicht, dass er auf seinen zweiten Vornamen verzichtet hat, aber sich an so einer Stelle gegen Nathaniel und für Nate zu entscheiden, erfordert eine gewisse Leichtfertigkeit. Und Größe.

Neben dem Sofa, auf dem sie gestern irgendwann gesessen hat, hysterisch lachend über irgendeinen dummen Witz, den ihr Vater an Weihnachten gemacht und den weder Dan noch sie innerhalb von sieben Tagen so richtig verarbeitet haben, entdeckt sie ihre Schuhe. Das dunkle, satte Rot lächelt sie an. Wochenlang hat sie nach einem Lippenstift in exakt demselben Farbton gesucht und dann hat Eric ihn gefunden. Eric, der wie kein Zweiter versteht, dass der Teufel im Detail liegt. Ausgerechnet Eric, der sich an so einen Triumph noch Jahre erinnern kann und bis in alle Ewigkeit darauf beharren würde, dass er einfach „den besseren Blick“ hat als sie, die ach so überschätzte, angehende Designerin. 

Sie kehrt zurück zu Nate, der sich daran versucht, den Glastisch wieder aufrecht hinzustellen. Das Glas macht ein dumpfes Geräusch, als er dagegen klopft.

„Gefunden?“

„Ja.“ Sie lächelt, aber er sieht es nicht, weil er auf dem Teppich kniet, und feine Glassplitter aus dem Gewebe zupft. „Soll ich dir helfen?“ Die Frage ist einfach so aus ihr herausgeplatzt. Dabei ist sie sich gar nicht so sicher, ob sie ihm wirklich helfen will. Ob sie das aushält, ohne ein bisschen hysterisch zu werden.

„Das war eben mehr ein Witz und du… du musst doch bestimmt irgendwohin?“

„Ich habe heute eigentlich nichts mehr vor.“

„Kein Frühstück in Brooklyn mit Rufus und Dan? Kein überkandidelter Brunch mit Eleanor Waldorf? Kein Spaziergang mit Monkey?“

„Monkey?“

„Chucks Hund?“

„Ich wusste nicht mal, dass Chuck einen Hund hat.“ Vage erinnert sie sich daran, dass Dan von einem Monkey erzählt hat, aber es wäre Chuck eher zuzutrauen, dass er sich ein Äffchen zulegt als einen ganz gewöhnlichen Hund. Überhaupt fällt es ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass es in der Wohnung von Chuck Bass und Blair Waldorf irgendwie nach Hund riecht.

_I want your midnights_  
_But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day_

  
„Also dann…“ Er steht wieder aufrecht vor ihr. In seiner Hand ist immer noch der Putzlappen, in ihrer Hand sind die Schuhe, die nicht so ganz sündhaft teuer sind, aber auch nicht billig. Okay, sie sind teuer, aber teuer und billig, diese Kategorien haben irgendwie ein wenig an Bedeutung verloren, seitdem Jennys Sachen auch für sehr viel Geld verkauft werden. Jenny Humphrey ist keine günstige Marke.

„Also dann.“ Sie wiederholt seine Worte nur, mehr nicht. Sie will sich nicht verabschieden. „Ich könnte die leeren Flaschen und Gläser aufsammeln… Gläser, ehrlich, du hättest Pappbecher ausgeben sollen, die könnte man einfach wegwerfen.“

„Der Spectator steht für Journalismus mit grünem Gewissen… da kann ich bei einer Veranstaltung schlecht Wegwerf-Artikel präsentieren.“

„Journalismus mit grünem Gewissen. Das klingt gut…“

„Und ist verdammt anstrengend in der Umsetzung.“

„So ist das, wenn man noch Ideale hat.“

„So ist das wohl.“

_You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi_  
_I can tell that it's gonna be a long road_

  
„Wo ist denn hier eine Spüle? Dann trage ich die Gläser gleich an ihren Bestimmungsort und baue keine sinnlose Pyramide.“

„Beim Empfang links durch die Tür… da müsste auch eine Kiste für die leeren Flaschen stehen. Also nicht die erste Tür, sondern die blaue Tür, da steht… ich glaube, da steht Nur für Personal oder Kein Zutritt oder so…“

„Ich werde mich schon nicht verlaufen.“

„Das hoffe ich.“ Er lächelt und dieses Lächeln raubt ihr immer noch den Atem. Das Lächeln und der absolute Mangel an Sauerstoff. Sie ist schon halb auf dem Weg ins Foyer, als sie sich noch einmal umdreht und eine Frage stellt, die in den nächsten Stunden – in Gedanken sind es Stunden, die sie hier verbringen wird – über Leben und Tod entscheiden könnte.

„Kann man die Fenster hier eigentlich öffnen?“

„Oh… ja, sicher. Mach ich sofort. Ich kann mir ja nicht nachsagen lasse, dass man bei mir unter menschenunwürdigen Bedingungen arbeiten muss.“ Er lächelt immer noch und wenn sie ein Eisberg wäre, dann wäre sie längst geschmolzen, zu einer weiteren, undefinierbaren Pfütze auf dem Boden geworden. „Ich hätte dir die Schuhe übrigens auch vorbeigebracht. Oder sie Dan mitgegeben.“

„Du wusstest, dass sie mir gehören?“

„Natürlich. Ich übersehe doch nicht, wenn du im Laufe des Abends zehn Zentimeter schrumpfst.“ Er übersieht sie nicht. Hat er nie. Wird er nie. Und deswegen wird sie sich in seiner Nähe auch immer ein bisschen zu wichtig fühlen. Ein bisschen riesengrößer als sie eigentlich ist. Ein bisschen glitzernd. 


End file.
